Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2)
Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2) is the seventh episode in the first season of VAST. It is a unified episode featuring the crews of both the Starcrosser Avalon and the Screaming Valor. Plot synopsis The crew of both the Avalon and the Screaming Valor are forced to work together to survive on the strange planet they have been stranded on. One group is hurtled through a series of Earth events, another battles dinosaurs and each other, whilst the third investigate the mysterious Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory and attempt to unlock its secrets. Appearances * Jackson Lanzing as the Game Master * Amy Dallen as Lucy Bard * Gina DeVivo as Louvin Yikjaal Muur * Kate Leth as Sira the Unbidden * Jeff Torres as Rayk Yikjaal Muur * Collin Kelly as This Might Be a Good Idea * Max Isaacson as Visionary Destroyer * Ray Utarnachitt as Nydar * Jody Houser as Tkaah * Dylan Dovale as Noble Defender * Jon Callan as Hansarald Neuroon Locations * Cyryn 7-20 Non-Player Characters * Tom Rampel * Terra (Directory AI) Notes & trivia * Jackson Lanzing tweeted a series of cryptic clues about this episode in the lead up to its airing: ** CRYPTIC SECRET #1: Terra is both the most human... and the least. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #2: Chadwick Gates *** Chadwick Gates is the character played by Elvis Presley in the movie "Blue Hawaii". Noble Defender finds a billboard for the movie in Las Vegas. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #3: Therazin ** CRYPTIC SECRET #4: Y'all are gonna get real tired of hearing the words: "I have transferred it to your interface." ** CRYPTIC SECRET #5: Tonight, everyone dies. Just kidding. Only about 146,000 people gonna die. *** 146,000 is the upper estimate for the number of civilians killed in the atomic bombing of Hiroshima ** CRYPTIC SECRET #6: For every action, there is an equal and opposite... *** "Reaction" was the wording on one of the discs referring to Sol-3 (Earth). It was written in a way to act as a warning. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #7: This is not the only Survival Directory. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #8: Mindworld. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #9: Correction. Make that... Mindworlds. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #10: Tom Rampel is a warlock you guys ** CRYPTIC SECRET #11: Coordination might be a good idea. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #12: This place wasn't built for our players. Well. Okay. It was built for TWO of them. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #13: Donna Noble has left the Library. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #14: One room at a time. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #15: Guilt can make a person do some very questionable things. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #16: Um... ... dinosaurs? ** CRYPTIC SECRET #17: Who'll take first watch? *** It was intended that the four players being hunted by dinosaurs would have to camp out overnight, and one of them would have to take first watch. Time didn't allow for this to be included in the game. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #18: I didn't think I'd get this many likes and am now verging into spoiler territory? I might have to stop you guys. ** CRYPTIC SECRET #19: I love you #VASTronauts so very much. (gif of a heart) Category:Episodes Category:Peacekeep Category:Brightest Eye Category:Avalon Category:Screaming Valor